Company for the Night
by AgathaBrine
Summary: Rick and Morty and sex and stuff.


Rick was above petty crushes. He had spent years in and out of relationships and even more years learning what made people tick. He knew how to turn someone on from watching the way they walked - which also meant that he noticed the moment Morty began nursing a crush on him as well.

Morty wasn't a complicated kid, at least not in Rick's mind. He wore his emotions on his sleeve, and more often than not he thought out loud. His eyes spelt out his emotions instantaneously, and he was physically incapable of maintaining eye contact while telling a lie.

However, contrary to Rick's egotistical boasts of self-discipline, he found Morty's innocence irresistibly adorable. Pureness in this form wasn't common, especially among Rick's typically friends. In fact, he had almost forgotten all about the appeal of this sort of naivety until he began to recognize it in Morty. Within a few weeks, Morty had gone from typical idiot-grandson to adoring virgin school-girl. Rick could no longer even run a hand through his own hair comfortably without feeling Morty's gaze burn into him. He slowly became overly aware of every move he made and every habitual tick. The sexual tension between the two when they were alone began to climb at an alarming rate, even though they each feigned ignorance to each others feelings.

Now, as Rick sat in his bedroom in the dark - fist below his waistline - only one thing came to mind: **Morty**.

He had fought the urge to jack off to the thought of his grandson for a while now. He knew it was immoral to say the least. But maybe that was part of the attraction. There was a certain appeal to secrecy. Rick knew that any act he committed with Morty would be accompanied by a surge of adrenaline that would be hard to beat. The simple idea of such a rush temped him relentlessly. He had known before all this that he had a morbid obsession with anything taboo, but this was completely new to him. The thought of fucking his grandson, all while making sure their family never found out... It was an incredible turn on. Of course, Rick knew that it would be simple for him to keep anyone from finding out - he could easily sound proof his bedroom - or any room for that matter - and locking the doors would be too easy. But for him, it was more about the thought; knowing that Jerry could be only feet away from the two at any given moment, and still remain clueless...

Rick stroked himself slowly as he wondered how Morty would look when penetrated... he imagined the tears in the corners of Morty's eyes, and could almost hear the little gasping noises he was sure he would make. He marveled about what it would take to make Morty beg to be fucked harder; what would he have to do to make Morty scream his name?

He began to stroke faster, the thoughts churning through his mind until he came into his hand with a shudder of delight. Almost instantaneously shame washed over him. Sure, Rick had done some pretty horrible things in his life, but this was different. This was his _grandson_ he was thinking about. Only incestuous pedophiles harbored thoughts like these.

 _Disgusting._

He pulled himself out of bed and wiped his hand on a dirty rag in his laundry basket before making his way to the washroom. Once there, he rinsed his face with cool water a couple of times and then took a log swig from his flask. There wasn't enough alcohol left to satiate his thirst, but he knew he had plenty of bottles under his bed. Across the hall he could hear Morty shuffling around his his bedroom, most likely preparing for bed. Rick took a deep breath and watched himself wearily in the mirror. Big blue eyes peered back at him - cold and unreadable.

He needed another drink.

Digging around in his pockets, he pulled out his flask as he strode back into his bedroom. Rick reached under his bed and pulled out a new bottle of whiskey, and effortlessly removed the cap. Then he swept the bottle to his lips and took a long, slow swig before he began to refill his flask again. If he listened carefully, he could still hear Morty in his room down the hall, but everyone else must have been asleep. Rick thoughtlessly pulled a cigarette from an old pack he had left on his bedside table and lit it, settling down onto his bed again. He heard Morty open his bedroom door and shuffle around in the hallway as if pacing. After a few restless laps, he stopped in from of Rick's bedroom, casting a shadow that blocked the light that would normally seep through the crack beneath the door. Morty must not have realized that Rick knew he was there, because he stood there for almost a minute in silence. Rick sighed and put out his half-smoked cigarette,

"Morty, just come in. W-what are you standing around for?"

Slowly the door crept open and Morty peered inside,

"Heh... hi Rick. I was ah... j-just... you know..." Morty shifted back and forth on his feet awkwardly, "I-I heard you in the bathroom a few moments ago... so I thought, uhh..."

"Sit down, Morty." Rick rolled his eyes, intervening to save himself the trouble of listening to Morty attempt to painfully complete his sentence.

Morty obediently sat down beside him on the bed,

"So uh... w-what's keeping you up?" Morty asked, trying to start conversation.

"Caffeine." Rick took another drink of alcohol, "What are you doing here, Morty?"

He didn't intend to sound so harsh, but right now, the last person Rick wanted to be around was Morty until he had all his thoughts and feelings sorted out. He pulled out his flask again and took a sip, sliding his eyes over to Morty beside him on the bed. He was wearing only his pajama bottoms, which rested low on his hips, showing off his slender figure. Rick traced Morty's outline in the dark bedroom with his eyes, waiting for Morty to respond.

"Y-you know Rick, I ju-ust thought... you know... Ha... We may as well be awake together, right?" Morty laughed uncomfortably and met Rick's unblinking gaze.

His eyes were a dark, espresso brown, and his breath hitched in his throat when his eyes met Rick's.

"Look Morty," his fingers twitched around his flask, "It-it's pretty late already. We're not going on an adventure tonight."

Morty was watching Rick's hand, and suddenly looked up to him again with unusual confidence,

"I know."

Rick's hand stopped moving and his grip loosened on his flask. His mouth felt as though it was full of cotton,

"Well what are you-" He was cut off as Morty leaned forward and awkwardly placed a kiss on the side of his mouth.

Neither one of them moved at first, frozen in a moment of disbelief and serenity. Finally, Morty leaned away, big eyes burning into Rick's,

"I..." A look of uncertainty flashed across his face as he examined Rick for a response, "I'm sorry Rick, I just..."

Rick reached over, placing his hand on Morty's back and pulled him back into another kiss, this time with more passion. He leaned forward carefully, pushing Morty backwards until he was laying on his back, only breaking their kiss momentarily to take a shaky breath before going back for another taste of Morty's mouth. Their lips pushed against each other harshly, threatening to bruise.

The kiss was only broken once Morty's cheeks had flushed a light pink and he lightly pushed on Rick's chest, signally to stop.

"Wow..." He seemed to lose track of his thought as he moved a hand to his mouth, eyes dazed.

Slowly, he reached forward, running his hand through the other man's soft and wild hair before he pulled him into a new, rougher kiss, tangling his fists into the collar of Rick's lab coat. This time, when he opened his mouth for air, Rick slipped his tongue into his mouth and pulled Morty's legs onto the bed. He repositioned himself quickly to leaned over him once more, one knee on either side of Morty's hips.

"Yo-you don't know what you're getting yourself into here Morty." He traced his finger down Morty's neck and along his collar bone.

"I know what I'm doing Rick, I know you better than that." He was doing his best to maintain his confidence, but his voice wavered as he spoke, giving him away.

Rick scowled down at Morty,

"What do you know?" he burped and leaned back on his knees, reaching for his flask again.

Morty's hand caught Rick's as he was pulling his flask out from his pocket,

"I know what I want. I..." He wavered again, eyes locked with Rick's.

Rick cocked an eyebrow, examining the boy incredulously. Morty's hand shook slightly as his fingers moved over Rick's. He pulled himself up to sit so he could face Rick, and reached out to grab the flask from him with his other hand. The alcohol smelt like nail polish remover, but he summoned all his courage and took a big gulp, shuddering as it burned his throat as he swallowed,

"I know what I want."

Rick fought to disguise his surprise, as he watched Morty carefully to gauge his emotions. Morty's brows were knitted together, a look of adamance was steeled in his eyes. He reached forward once again, running a soft hand along Rick's cheek,

"I want this. I've been thinking about this for a long time, Rick. I'm not j-just some kid..." Morty stuttered, looking away to take another drink from the flask as he tried to think of the right words to say.

Rick reached forward, taking his alcohol back and taking another drink for himself. He sized Morty up on the bed in front of him, eyes tracing the light outline of muscles on his stomach that guided his eyes to the waist of his pants again.

"I can handle it." Morty leaned forward again, wrapping his arms around Rick's neck, "I know what I'm getting into here. I want _you_ , Rick."

The thought sank in as Rick tightened the cap on his flask and set it on the bedside table.

"You want me, huh Morty? You really think you can _handle_ me?" He pushed his face right up to Morty's, "You really think you know what you want, eh?" Carefully he pushed Morty back onto the bed again, and he sank down to run his tongue back up Morty's neck.

"Yes!" Morty gasped at the new sensation, grip tightening around Rick's neck.

Without warning, Rick sank his teeth into Morty's neck, biting hard enough that he tasted blood. Morty let out a cry in shock and pain, but Rick quickly covered his mouth to muffle the noise.

"R-Rick... I..."

Their eyes met again, Rick looking for even the slightest twinge of fear or regret in Morty's expression. Morty inhaled shakily, blinking to try to hide the tears that were forming. His cheeks burned a dark crimson, and suddenly Rick realized, _Morty was incredibly turned on._

Rick lifted a leg to push it in between Morty's thighs. He could feel Morty's erection through his pants, and an almost animalistic grin spread across his face,

"You like that? Huh, babe?" He leaned in to run his tongue over Morty's ear again, "I can't hear you." He whispered, his deep, gruff voice sent electricity straight through Morty.

"Oh my God Rick, yes!" Morty whimpered, bucking against Rick's thigh.

Again, without any warning, Rick bit into a fresh spot on Morty's neck. He began to suck until the light flesh began to turn a dark purple. Morty wiggled beneath him, panting and clawing at Rick's back.

"I'm gonna make you scream, baby." Rick murmured softly, his lips almost touching Morty's collar bone.

He ran his hands along Morty's sides, raising goosebumps along his cold skin, and then gently he brushed a hand over a nipple, eliciting a gasp as Morty bucked his hips again. Rick roughly shoved Morty's hips down, pinning him to the bed,

"You don't get to make the calls." He pushed his lips harshly against Morty's, forcing his tongue into his mouth again until their teeth clashed together. Roughly, he tugged on Morty's nipple, causing him to arch his back in a flurry of ecstasy and excitement.

"R-Rick, I- _ahhhh-"_ Morty bucked against Rick once again as Rick slipped a hand down his pants to kneed his throbbing erection.

Rick licked his lips and gently nipped Morty's hip bone, tugging Morty's pants down with his fingers. Morty was at a loss for words as Rick gently massaged his thighs. Leaning down, he ran his tongue along Morty's stiff shaft, teasing Morty slowly. He began to swivel his tongue around the head of Morty's cock and stroking the shaft tenderly with skilled hands. After a few furious licks, he leaned back slightly onto his knees, just enough to take a breath and lock eyes with Morty. His breath was labored and eyes glazed over with pleasure. Maintaining eye contact, Rick slipped his mouth around the head of Morty's cock and hummed as he began to bob his head in a rhythmic and hypnotizing motion. Morty's inexperience had caught up to him, and it was only a minute before he was mewling and coming into Rick's mouth. His whole body shook with pleasure as he gripped Rick's shoulders tighter with each wave of pleasure through his body. He tried to catch his breath as Rick slowly sucking every bit of cum off of his cock.

Rick sat up, a smug grin across his face,

"Geeze Morty, you couldn't hold on another minute?"

"Shut up, Rick..."

The two breathed in silence for a moment, basking in the warm and overwhelming sensations left over. Rick looked Morty up and down thoughtfully, eyes unreadable.

He then stood up and grabbed his flask for another drink,

"Well I _-auuggh_ suppose we'll have to have more fun next time."

Morty was pulling his pants back on, but then perked up at the mention of another night like this,

"R-really?"

Rick didn't reply, chuckling as he turned around and scooped Morty into his arms,

"Time to get you back to your bed, I don't share."

"Aww jeeze, Rick." Morty whined, nuzzling his head into Rick's chest, smiling to himself as his eyelids drooped, "Can't I sleep with you?"

"Nope." Rick kicked a latch beside his door, allowing it to swing open, "I've got work to do."


End file.
